Proyecto N
by Kaito Scarlet P. F
Summary: "Los guardianes no existen. No hay tal cosa como un conejo que deja huevos, ni un viejo barbudo que entrege regalos y mucho menos un hada que recoja dientes.Y por supuesto NO ayudan a los niños." O por lo menos eso pensó Maximilian Stevenson toda su vida, hasta que los ofendidos seres "inexistentes", se presentaron para darle la lección de su vida.
1. El Zorro Empresario

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, vengo a traerles una nueva historia.**

**Sé que tal vez querrán matarme, sin embargo, lamento informar que la historia de mi autoría llamada "El remedio milenario" estará detenida hasta nueva orden (Aunque puede que esto ya lo hubieran deducido dada la gran cantidad de tiempo en el que no la he actualizado).**

**Este proyecto es de mi completa autoría. Prohibo el plagio; así mismo solicito gentilmente que cada vez que vean a algún atolondrado tratando de hacer pasar esta historia por suya, me lo informen inmediatamente. Algunos de los personajes presentes en este escrito**** NO ****son míos, son del famoso equipo de diseño y animación cinematográfica llamado ****_DreamWorks_**** Animation SKG.** **Las mayoría de las marcas nombradas a continuación, son reales. El plasmar esta idea en palabras está hecho sin ánimo de lucro (ejem...*Tose* sin embargo... *Tose* se aceptan pagos monetarios por publicidad...*Tose*)**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sin embargo me gustaría que si son críticas fueran objetivas y no destructivas.**

**Disfruten la historia, esta hecha con mucho ****sudor y lágrimas**** amor para todos ustedes.**

* * *

Apartó la manga de su costoso traje de empresario y miró la hora por enésima vez; once horas, cincuenta minutos y veinte segundos se mostraban en su costoso Tourbograph "Pour le Mérite", ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa de roble y se removió en su silla de cuero negro volviendo a observar con hastío al nervioso subalterno que trataba de presentar su propuesta ante sus sagaces ojos azules.

El empleado, se secó la gota de sudor frío que se deslizaba por su frente y revisó una vez más las tarjetas entre sus sudorosas manos flacuchas, tratando de recordar sus argumentos acerca del por qué era esencial la implementación de un mejor plan de calidad en la editorial.

Era su primera exposición frente al "Zorro", como lo habían llamado sus demás compañeros, y no le estaba yendo muy bien. La descripción de su nuevo jefe, más que asustarlo lo había perturbado, al parecer era como un ente sobrenatural al que no se le escapaba ni el viento, con el corazón marchito, duro y frío, casi como lo demostraban los claros y grandes ojos azules que centelleaban con odio frente a él. Tartamudeó una vez más viendo como el retorcido ser frente a él tocaba una lúgubre canción con cada golpe, miró las diapositivas proyectadas en la pared azul metálica de ese lugar tratando de buscar apoyo en la tabla de valores que allí se mostraba. Pronto escuchó un fuerte suspiro que heló sus huesos; tragó duro mientras encaraba lentamente al hombre de treinta años de complexión fuerte, altura de 1,80 cm, con cabello negro cortado para que se amoldara hacia un lado, un traje gris con camisa blanca y sin corbata en conjunto con unos zapatos negros delicadamente lustrados; cada cosa en esa habitación parecía valer más que su vida, su propio traje Armani no se comparaba con nada allí.

-Oye- Resonó en la habitación la calmada y gruesa voz del empresario que lo penetró con la mirada al terminar de ver una vez más la hora en su reloj.

-¿Terminaste de hablar?-

- Si, si señor- Respondió torpemente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Fernando Esteins-

-Ya veo, Esteins, debo decirle que su propuesta es algo más de lo que ya se ha dicho; tal vez no esté enterado, pero ese es el tema de todos los días en esta empresa. Usted está formulando la pregunta, pero no me ha dado una respuesta concreta.-

-Señor Stevenson, mi plan…

-Si, estuve escuchando ese plan hueco que es motivo de su habladuría por dos horas, 30 minutos y 25 segundos sin contar los treinta minutos de derretimiento mental que ha tenido a lo largo de esta argumentación, señor Esteins- Los ojos de hielo se posaron en los cafés, atravesándolos con estalactitas.- La propuesta no podrá ser presentada con fallos tan severos en una reunión con el resto de los departamentos, sugiero que vuelva a presentarla frente a mi dentro de 25 días, 15 horas, 25 minutos y 15 segundos-

-Pero, esta propuesta sugiere la implementación de otro grupo de calidad, es bastante claro-

-Parece que no me ha escuchado, Esteins, he dicho que usted ha formulado más de lo mismo; supongo que debo recordarle que ya poseemos un departamento de control de calidad y un departamento de ventas- Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño, iba cinco minutos y veinte segundos atrasado para el almuerzo; lo único que le faltaba era que ese cabeza hueca frente a sus ojos tratara de buscar más argumentos inútiles para defender una bazofia como esa, no entendía como el jefe de departamento en el que trabajaba ese idiota frente a él, lo había dejado pasar a segunda base.

-Y-yo… Presentaré una nueva propuesta en esa fecha, perdone por consumir su tiempo- Escuchó la temblorosa voz del chico del traje Armani, mientras se retiraba con su USB.

Una vez se había ido, Stevenson se levantó con prisa recogiendo su maletín, celular y llaves en el trayecto; caminó con rapidez dejando encargada a la señorita Brook de los papeles, por lo menos en su hora de almuerzo. Caminó con rapidez por los lustrosos pasillos de mármol blanco, sin dejar atrás su elegancia; las chicas se le quedaban mirando a cada paso, su fuerte y esbelta figura atraía la mirada de las damas y se podía decir que no era algo de lo que estuviera muy contento.

Divisó a lo lejos la puerta de entrada custodiada por unos botones quienes al verlo abrieron la puerta escuchando un leve gracias al verlo pasar, rápidamente tomó las llaves de su auto que le ofrecía el botones, quizá con un poco de fuerza.

Se metió con rapidez en su Venom negro dejando su maletín atrás de su asiento, su celular en la base instalada junto a varios botones instalados por su persona y sus llaves encima. Condujo a toda velocidad entre las calles, era viernes y había prometido llegar a tiempo junto a la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida.

Llegó a las rejas de color negro que separaban una gran casa de dos pisos de la calle, con un garaje a cada lado, uno de ellos más que eso solo era un arco con una base de metal. Apretando un botón del panel de su auto se abrió y cerró tras de sí, acercó el auto al arco, montándolo en la base de metal; se bajó del auto llevando sus cosas consigo, puso alarma y se acercó a un panel en la pared, posó su dedo allí y pronto el auto estuvo descendiendo en la base de metal. Se alejó del lugar y caminó hacia la puerta principal, la cual tenía decorados dorados de flores; sacó sus llaves del bolsillo para seguidamente abrirse paso al interior de la refinada casa. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó como unos pequeños pasos alertaban la presencia de la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida; su pequeña Scarlet, una pequeña de 11 años, con cabello negro atado en dos coletas altas, ojos azules como los suyos, tez blanca sonrosada y gafas ligeras, ahora portaba un vestido sencillo de color azul pálido con unos mocasines negros, ella sabía cuán adorado era verla con ese conjunto nuevo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Papi! – Se lanzó la niña corriendo hacia el mayor, para después abrazarlo, recibiendo una suave caricia en su cabeza por parte de aquel duro ser; se separó un poco y tomó con fuerza la gran mano del hombre entre sus pequeños deditos, después lo arrastro hasta la cocina, el hombre se dejó ir aún sin mostrar ninguna emoción, depositó su maletín en uno de los sillones y dejó las llaves en una mesa que vio en el camino.

Al llegar a la cocina posó sus ojos en el pastel de color azul oscuro con una decoración de chocolate blanco, muy seguramente hecha por su hija pues no se veía perfecta, en medio de la mesa, a un lado habían dos platos de comida y una tarjeta de colores que parecía haber sido hecha con mucha dedicación, esta se encontraba recargada en un regalo con envoltorio de color lila con cintas plateadas en realidad muy vistoso.

-Le dije a Gertrudis que se fuera antes de que llegaras, yo también ayudé a hacer el pastel, iba a ayudar con la comida pero ella me dijo que podía quemarme - Asintió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de palisandro que combinaban a la perfección con la pequeña mesa a un lado de la gran cocina en donde se encontraba todo lo mencionado anteriormente. La menor se sentó a su lado y agarró la tarjeta extendiéndosela- Este es tu primer regalo, lo estuve haciendo en mis ratos libres- Lo observó con ojos esperanzados la chica, posó sus ojos en el objeto en cuestión, lo tomó y volteó para ver como su hija sonreía. Abrió el plegable de color azul oscuro en su exterior, con las palabras "Felíz cumpleaños" escritas en cursiva con color plateado; en su interior de color rosa pálido había una dedicatoria con la letra de su hija en dorado, estaba mejorando su caligrafía; a un lado se veía un dibujo de la foto de los dos que se hallaba en su habitación, él se veía tan frio como siempre, con una camisa desabotonada y alzando a su pequeña quien sonreía, esta traía un vestido con vuelos y unas sandalias. El dibujo era muy bueno y más para ser obra de una niña de 10 años.

-¿Lo hiciste tú sola?-

-Ajá, yo la hice solita – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué algunos trazos se ven diferentes?-

-Em...La maestra me ayudó un poco- Titubeó ante la penetrante mirada de su padre.

-No vuelvas a mentirme- El hombre sentenció esto depositando el plegable a un lado, Scarlet asintió con la cabeza gacha y se repuso rápidamente tomando la caja sobre la mesa, estaba un poco pesada así que sin querer uno de los cuchillos puestos junto a los platos cayó al suelo. El empresario recogió el cubierto y lo puso un poco alejado.

-Debes dejar de ser tan torpe, más tarde lo lavarás- La muchacha volvió a asentir colocando el obsequio sobre sus pequeñas piernas; la habitación quedó en silencio por un rato, el hombre paseó su mirada por toda la habitación, centrando su helada mirada en el ventanal en el que caía la odiosa nieve, frunció levemente el ceño, para después examinar a su única descendiente, quien parecía un poco abatida; no era su intención hacerla sentir mal, simplemente no iba a dejar de ser estricto y mucho menos si se trataba de su heredera.

-Este es tu segundo regalo- Susurró la pequeña acariciando el moño de color plateado que se hallaba sobre el presente; miró a lo que se refería la niña y lo tomó sin titubeos cuando se le fue extendido. Empezó a desamarrar el moño con suavidad bajo la atenta mirada de la niña; fue fácil quitarle el papel regalo, doblarlo y dejarlo junto al moño. Observó el libro algo grande, de color beige, con letras doradas hechas con un molde que recordaba haberle regalado a Scarlet a sus 8 años, este decía "Los Guardianes de la Alegría" y abajo se encontraba el nombre de su hija, se encontraba amarrado por un listón de color negro; en la siguiente página había una pequeña dedicatoria con letras un poco torcidas.

_"Este libro fue hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños número 28 de Maximilian Stevenson, mi padre._

_Querido padre, puede que la simetría de este libro te decepcione un poco, sin embargo, espero que disfrutes la lectura. He dividido este libro en dos partes; en la primera sección encontrarás una historia adaptada y redactada por tu servidora, en la segunda hay historias detalladas acerca de los personajes de la historia principal; acompañados de una serie de mini historias de mi autoría, acerca de cada uno de ellos._

_Disfruta la lectura."_

Ojeó las demás páginas con algunos dibujos y recortes, la historia estaba escrita en cursiva con letra negra y los títulos con color dorado. Al llegar a la parte de los personajes detalló la curiosa imagen de un conejo humanizado de color azul metalizado, con el ceño fruncido y los musculosos brazo con tatuajes cruzados sobre su pecho, se encontraba recargado en una de sus piernas mientras que con la otra parecía golpear el suelo, el dibujo no era tan perfecto como los que ya había visto, pudo deducir que fue hecho por su hija fácilmente.

_¿El conejo de pascua?_ Se preguntó al leer el título de la página con una ceja alzada, volteó a mirar a su hija, quien lo miraba nerviosamente, incitándolo a que siguiera ojeando el objeto, mientras apretaba las manos sobre el mantel blanco. Hizo caso a esta silenciosa petición, como primera línea se leía "E. Aster Bunnymund", al parecer era el nombre real de la criatura, su hija era muy creativa, después de divagar pasó a la siguiente página, la cual al parecer era la historia de la que había hablado su hija, a un lado había un dibujo de una canasta con huevos de pascua dentro, los trazos eran buenos, sin embargo era obvio que alguien más había ayudado a retocarlos. Pasó la hoja y observó el título "Santa Claus", debajo observó en dibujo de un hombre mucho más fornido que él, con un gran abrigo de color rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con felpa negra en la zona del cuello, al finalizar la mangas, en todo el contorno de los botones, de la parte de abajo; todo esto en conjunto con un sombrero del mismo material y color; poseía un pantalón negro y elegante holgado, sostenido por un grueso corsé con decorados de rombos, de color rojo más oscuro, al final del pantalón unos zapatos antiguos de color negro; la camisa no se veía pues el hombre poseía una larga barba y bigotes, hasta antes del corsé, se veía gentil con aquellas mejillas y nariz sonrosadas, en compañía de esas cejas aún negras. El dibujo no estaba muy bien hecho en algunas partes y algunos colores se veían más fuertes.

_S.T North_ Dijo en su mente, después de leer la primera línea y viendo algunos dibujos de pequeños seres jugando, pasó las hojas hasta llegar al próximo ser mítico que iba a ser su objetivo de observación; esta vez era una chica en apariencia un poco más joven que él, sin embargo estaba cubierta por plumas entre colores metalizados que se hacían más largas en su espalda baja y de color fuscia azulado, en su cabeza en vez de cabello, se veía como una corona; con grandes ojos del último color mencionado, la chica observaba con una sonrisa el pequeño diente entre sus manos mientra levitaba, con unas pequeñas alas en la espalda que al moverse rápidamente, no se veían más que como un lugar borroso, la primera línea decía "Tooth"; su rostro se endureció al ver pequeñas haditas mal dibujadas, volar entre las palabras, llevado un diente más grande que ellas en sus manos. La niña que había permanecido en silencio tragó con fuerza al ver la expresión de su progenitor.

-Debes mejorar tus trazos- Se escuchó la voz áspera, Scarlet posó sus ojos en las hadas, eras las que había dibujado cuando tenía cinco años, llevaba haciendo ese álbum toda su vida y cuando había terminado por fin los dibujos, con la esperanza de por una vez ver la satisfacción en el rostro fino de su padre, ni siquiera era necesario verlo sonreír, solo ver una pequeña luz en los cubos de hielo que portaba su padre en el rostro sería suficiente.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- interrumpió sus pensamientos aquella voz cruel.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo.**

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Lo disfrutaron?, si es así, os invito a poner sus letras aquí abajo, recuerden que los escritores trabajan más si obtienen comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer y nos veremos en otra oportunidad.**

** Kaito Scarlet PF**


	2. De Páginas Rotas y otros Demonios

**¡Hola!, vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo de mi historia.**

**Primeramente, quiero agradecer a:**

**Por su review, el cual me animó a poner ésta continuación.**

**Éste proyecto es de mi completa autoría. Prohibo el plagio del mismo, así que si ven a cualquier chico listo tratando de hacerse pasar por mi, informen a mi perfil en un PM adecuadamente, para ir a romperle la ...En fin. Algunos de los personajes involucrados en este escrito NO son míos, son parte de la película de la empresa cinematográfica llamada _DreamWorks Animation__ SKG._****El subir esta historia a Fanfiction es solo para el entretenimiento de quien lo lea, es decir, sin ánimo de lucro (Aunque debo aclarar que se aceptan pagos monetarios y/o tesoros, joyas videojuegos, etc, por publicidad)**

**Y ahora, los dejo con las siguientes 2,569 palabras.**

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?— Interrumpió sus pensamientos aquella voz cruel, señalando un frasco de forma cilíndrica un poco borroso por haber descuidado su atención en el lápiz que tomaba al hacerlo, después se había dado cuenta de que al pasar su mano parte del carboncillo se había esparcido, y al no querer arruinarlo más, decidió dejarlo así.

— Es en donde se guardan las memorias de cada niño— Respondió quedamente.

—¿Memorias?, ¿ésta criatura insulsa no recolectaba dientes acaso?- El hombre frunció levemente el ceño.

— Sí, los dientes guardan las memorias de los niños y ella los recolecta para guardar las mejores memorias— Exclamó un poco más animada.

—Y a veo —En realidad su mente estaba almacenado la información para buscar signos de plagio con algún escrito de los que ya había leído, pero se tranquilizó al no recordar nada.

Pasó las hojas observando un dibujo con las peores características que no había visto nunca en los dibujos de su primogénita; era de color dorado, un ser bajo y regordete como un gnomo, bastante extraño, montado sobre una nube con signos sobre su cabeza, los cuales pudo descifrar sin mucho esfuerzo. Decía "_Dulces Sueños_". El título dorado decía "Sandman" y en la primera línea se leía "Meme", sintió una leve molestia al pasar sus ojos de reojo por los escritos y descubrir algunas faltas de ortografía bastante severas. Al no querer ver más de estas, decidió proceder a ojear la próxima plancha de papel.

— La luna —Susurró suavemente, esta vez vio una fotografía de la luna en el cielo, rodeada por las estrellas y de fondo un manto color azul rey, una muy buena foto, bajó su mirada para leer como siempre sólo la primera línea, en la que leyó "Mim".

—¿Qué significa Mim?—

—Man in the Moon, el hombre de la luna es quien escoge a los guardianes de la alegría— Sonrió la chica a su padre pensando en que aunque tenía hambre y la comida ya estaba tibia, preferíaesperar las inspección de su padre, él no era del tipo flexible, era muy estricto e hiriente a veces; pronto su sonrisa se borró al recordar que esto último se había repetido varias veces en medio de esa velada.

— Comprendo— Siguió ojeando las páginas y faltando pocas para el final, encontró el título "Jack Frost", ese nombre le daba hastío, frunció el ceño más de lo normal alertando a su hija.

El dibujo estaba bien hecho, tal vez era de una fecha más actual. Pasó su mano por los trazos que mostraban a un chico de unos 17 años con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, cabello alborotado de color blanco, ojos azul claro y cierto parecido al cantante de My chemical Romance, Gerard Way. El espíritu del invierno que veía portaba una sudadera de color azul con algunos decorados de escarcha y un pantalón marrón algo desgastado que cubría sus piernas hasta antes de los tobillos, que podía andar sin nada cubriendo sus pies y ahora se recargaba en un cayado de madera; ese espíritu del cual había leído tantas leyendas.

Pronto recordó escuchar una de aquellas historias de la boca de un hombre que solo recordarlo, lo hacía querer vomitar. Recordó como había huido hacia el bosque aquella triste y solitaria noche. Recordó que había estado nevando, sus pies se hundían en la fría masa de agua y a cada paso que daba sus cortas piernas se tropezaban con ramas escondidas debajo de aquella manta invernal. Había logrado huir, pero al sentir aquella escalofriante voz a su espalda, supo que aún no había acabado, echó a correr sin aliento; deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel amo de las nieves viera lo que sucedía y lo ayudara a escapar, mas esto, muy a su pesar, nunca sucedió, lo atraparon.

Ese día deseó haber muerto con sus padres a soportar lo que le había sucedido y lo que pasó días después de que aquel innombrable hubiera acabado con su mente, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos que jamás volvieron a unirse, que al contrario de lo que decía el dicho, el pasar de los años únicamente había servido para que estos terminaran siendo ínfimas partículas.

Scarlet observó a su padre tensar los puños y acercar su mano al borde de la pasta, empezando a arrancar la hoja en la que se encontraba el dibujo del guardián más reciente.

—¡No, no lo hagas, es mi favorito!— Suplicó la niña tratando de parar la fuerte mano del hombre de rostro inexpresivo.

—Es hora de que deje de ser tu favorito— Dijo sin sentimientos, avanzando en lo que deseaba, quitar ese rostro de aquel libro de su propiedad, quizá quemarlo sería una buena idea.

—¡Papá!—Exclamó la niña tratando en vano de detenerlo, sintió como cálidas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, porque aunque sabía que su padre era muy exigente y a veces rompía cosas; sin embargo, no pensó en que aquel libro le iba a desagradar tanto como para empezar a desgarrar las fibras de papel.

La mano continuó arrancando hojas sin piedad hasta que llegó al final del libro. Miró las hojas en sus manos, aquel guardián que tanto esperó aquella noche, jamás llegó a salvarlo con una helada ventisca, jamás hizo felices sus días nevados, solo era una vil mentira que introducían en la mente de los vástagos; de hecho ninguno de los mencionados allí ayudó al pequeño Max a sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres frente a sus ojos, ni la vivencia con sus tíos, ni los "trabajos" que llegó a hacer.

—¡Es uno de los guardianes de la alegría, no importa que no te guste la nieve, papá!—Sollozo la niña al ver como su padre solo obtenía más rabia de estas palabras.

La niña empezó a llorar quedamente cuando su padre recogió la tarjeta, dejó el libro y las hojas despedazadas en la mesa; por suerte solamente había roto la parte de Jack frost, aquel espíritu que visitaba la ciudad cada vez que nevaba. Vio la silueta borrosa del empresario subir con parsimonia las escaleras, no apartó su vista hasta que escuchó como se cerraba fuertemente una puerta arriba.

Maximilian avanzó con paso firme hasta su cama y empezó a quitarse aquel traje, iniciando por la chaqueta para después seguir desabotonando su camisa; al quitársela reveló varios tatuajes en sus brazos y torso que trataban de cubrir las múltiples cicatrices que aún se podían observar en las zonas que aquel gran dragón no alcanzaba a tapar. Al quitarse el pantalón lo depositó en la cama, revelando un tatuaje de una serpiente metiéndose en la piel. Caminó hasta el baño y se dio una ó ya vestido con una de las tantas camisas manga larga negras que se encontraban en su armario y unos vaqueros sencillos de color azul, con unos deportivos del mismo color inicial.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó al sub-gerente para que se hiciera cargo por el resto de la tarde. El hombre mayor que él por 10 años, por lo menos,; delgado y alto con gafas gruesas de marco negro, que se posaban elegantemente sobre una nariz afilada como la de un buitre, sonrió como todo un monstruo y asintió detrás del teléfono, celebrando con una pérfida sonrisa.

—Claro Stevenson, me haré cargo cuando usted quiera—Respondió dejando salir aquella repugnante voz que tanto hacía recordar su pasado al director, además de llevarlo a pensar que muy a su pesar y al de su gran desconfianza para con el desequilibrado carroñero, no tenía más remedio. A veces pensaba que no había sido la mejor idea aceptar el testamento de aquel hombre que lo había acogido después de su escapatoria de los proxenetas que lo mantenían cautivo hace no tantos años como lo había deseado que fueran; sin embargo, aquella idea se iba de su cabeza al ver el poder que tenía, estaba pudriéndose en dinero y bueno esa era la idea, aunque aún le faltaba un poco de poder en la ciudad, tenía bastante. Justo lo que había deseado y con el entrenamiento que había realizado a su cuerpo por todos esos años, estaba listo para lo que se le viniera encima.

El viejo buitre rió exhalando gusanos de ácido, sus oscuros ojos negros formaban una esquizofrénica sonrisa; el consumido taimado conocía aquel tono en esa puta de ojos azules que había llegado a robar su puesto como el sucesor de la administración de esa gran casa editorial; su bellaco más odiado por fin se estaba desmoronando levemente y cuando eso sucediera del todo, él entraría en acción, atacaría, el poder y el dinero serían solo suyos. Varias veces había estado pensando en que tal vez se quedaría con aquella enana asquerosa que tenía por hija el zorro apestoso de Stevenson, haría un buen dinero con esa criaja, en definitiva su obsceno plan iba sobre ruedas.

Por otro lado la "criaja" se hallaba sentada tristemente en los cajones cubiertos por almohadas, al lado del gran ventanal en donde podía ver el patio de su casa y a lo lejos el Empire State todo cubierto por aquella masa blanca que tanto odiaba su padre, reafirmó el agarre de su osito de felpa entre sus brazos, mientras miraba hacia sus mocasines. Pronto empezó a sentir frio, lo que la hizo ponerse en posición fetal, llevando a su felpudo amigo a ser apretado fuertemente, terminando casi por asfixiarlo cuando sintió un pequeño sonido de pisadas y de algo siendo recogido del suelo, enrollándose más mientras sentía la puerta ser cerrada, seguido de más pasos que separaron con cuidado la silla de madera de pino que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. Era imposible que fuese su padre, él nunca entraría a su habitación sin avisar, así que con cuidado volteó su cabeza.

—¿Miss Gertrudis?—Exclamó dulcemente al no ver nada sin sus gafas, en seguida los ruidos cesaron y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Observó cómo su nuevo acompañante volteaba su rostro borroso en la dirección en la que estaba, más al ver que el rostro no coordinaba ni un poco con el de su nana, dirigió su manito hasta su lado, alcanzando sus gafas para seguidamente ponérselas frente a los ojos, dio leves parpadeos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron. Vaya que no era la anciana que la había cuidado desde que tenía razón, abrió su pequeña boca al ver al chico frente a ella y cuando este se levantó con prisa del escritorio, previendo lo que sucedería, lanzó un grito.

Stevenson se encontraba escuchando música mientras leía un poco más sobre uno de los libros nuevos de su editorial, cuando escuchó la voz de su hija vociferando su apodo (Papá); se levantó dejando a un lado su libro, corrió velozmente hasta el siguiente cuarto y tocó.

—Scarlet, ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?—Preguntó el hombre y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta rápidamente, entró al verla en estado de shock frente al ventanal, con los sentidos alerta se dirigió a su pequeña para seguidamente agacharse a su altura, provocando que los dos pares de ojos color cielo chocaran.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Interrogó una vez más, viendo como su pequeña apretaba más el oso entre sus brazos y apartaba la mirada.

—Nada, papá— Miraba de vez en cuando al lugar donde se encontraba la otra persona en su habitación, en medio del silencio que se hizo presente; era claro que Stevenson padre no le creía ni media palabra a su hija, así que giró su rostro para ver al espacio al que su hija miraba disimuladamente. No vio nada, así que volvió la mirada a su vástago.

—No creo que alguien grite de esa manera por nada—

—Solo era una arañita—Contestó la pequeña mirando hacia otro lado, el mayor levantó una ceja y volteó a ver hacia la habitación, se dispuso a observar detenidamente el lugar y se acercó a los posibles escondites.

—Papá, de seguro estabas ocupado en realidad no era nada, deja de buscar, de seguro se metió ya en algún lugar— Trató de detenerlo en vano pues el hombre se acuclillo frente a la mesa, y giró en su propio eje.

Cuando no alcanzó a divisar nada y se acercó al armario; en seguida Scarlet saltó a detenerlo, sin embargo ya era tarde, su padre se encontró cara a cara con el extraño. Frunció el ceño, ese lugar se sentía frío y podía jurar que ahí había más de lo que podía ver, sin embargo volvió a cerrar las puertas, para después caminar hacia la puerta.

—Papá, ¿puedo salir afuera a jugar?— Detuvo la niña a su creador, el cual paró en seco y apretó los puños fuertemente.

—Está nevando—Exclamó el hombre como si eso explicara todo.

—Por favor—Pidió su hija con ojos suplicantes al ver como el armario se abría lentamente. La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras el mayor pensaba, desde el armario unos ojos azules más oscuros que los de los otros dos, no perdían detalle de la actitud del hombre.

—Si quieres puedo llamar a Stephany o a Mildred para que juguemos juntas y a Miss Gertrudis para que nos cuide— El chico metido en el armario miró de nuevo al hombre, hubiera jurado que le empezaría a chorrear sangre de las manos si seguía exprimiéndolas así, ¿cuál era la razón para que ese hombre se molestara de tal manera ante una simple petición como esa?, y hablando de preguntas, ¿quién podría odiaba la nieve?

—No lo harás—Resonó la funesta voz del mayor.

—Pero, ¡ni siquiera tendrás que salir!, ni siquiera sé por qué odias la nieve—Protestó la pequeña, el joven oculto apoyó la noción de la chica, ¿a quién demonios podría no gustarle aquella blancura impoluta que adornaba con gracia las calles?

—No saldrás de esta casa—Volteó a mirarla aún con el rostro inmutable, sin embargo más pálido que de costumbre, en su campo de visión apareció el libro que le había hecho su hija, se quedó mirándolo y segundos después se retiró cerrando levemente la puerta. Casi corrió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se echó en la cama con la esperanza de seguir leyendo, sin embargo las lagunas mentales empezaron a llenarse lentamente haciéndolo decidir entre recordar o hacer otra cosa, decidió ponerse a entrenar con las pesas que descansaban en un rincón, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas y encender la luz artificial, además de poner alguna canción de Queensrÿche en su equipo de sonido.

Scarlet escuchó la música y pudo estar segura de que algo afectó a su padre demasiado ese día, pues era difícil verlo romper sus horarios, en este momento, normalmente ya hubiera terminado con tres o más libros en vez de ponerse a entrenar; sin embargo su principal problema no era su padre, sino el chico de cabello albino, ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en el rostro que irradiaba aquella frescura alegre, intensificada al ver que su compañero había cumplido su promesa con éxito.

—¿Cómo estás, Scar? —La niña se mantuvo en silencio observándolo, aún no creía que su más grande ídolo estaba frente a ella, ¡Diciendo su nombre!. No pudo evitar que se le inundaran los ojos al recordar como su padre había roto las páginas con las historias y dibujos hechos por ella. Al verla sollozar quedamente, el amo del invierno se le acercó, quitó sus gafas y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—¿Por qué lloras?, si no quieres verme me iré—Comentó algo dolido mientras se separaba un poco.

—¡No!, es solo que…—Jack miró a la niña quien volvió a ponerse sus lentes y señaló el álbum sobre la mesa, el motivo por el cual el elfo se encontraba allí en ese momento.

* * *

**Muy bien, eso es todo amigos.**

**Sintonicenos todos los lunes, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal.**

**Recuerda dejar tu comentario aquí abajo, ¡Es gratis!. Y no solo eso, por cada comentario que publiques, reduces en un 10% que el monstruo debajo de tu cama te devore los pies y mueras desangrado. ¡Imagina si pones un comentario en cada capítulo!.  
**

**Si te gustó, nos leemos, compañero.**

**_Kaito Scarlet PF_**


	3. Viaje con el canguro de pascua Parte 1

**Hey, chicos!.**

**Vengo tarde con esta nueva entrega. Debo ser sincera, ayer se me olvidó colgar el capítulo** _*Se rasca la nuca nerviosamente*_** Perdonenme, por favor.**

**Esta historia está diseñada para llevarles un buen rato de distracción a quienes la lean. Toda la historia de la película Rise Of The Guardians y sus respectivos personajes son enteramente hechos por ****_DreamWorks Animation SKG, es decir que NO son míos. Se prohíbe el plegio de esta historia, así que si ven a algún/a cerebrito tratando de hacerse pasar por mi, mándenlo a la mierda y háganmelo saber, ya saben que los agentes anti-plagio están sedientos de sangre (Es broma, es broma). Como decía, algunas de las marcas nombradas aquí son reales, y por supuesto no me pertenecen._**

**Bueno, no los haré esperar más, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, llamado "Viaje con el canguro de pascua Parte 1", tal vez un poco largo, jaja pero en realidad no se me ocurría algo mejor. Aclaro que es el recuerdo de Jack Frost, de por que llegó hasta la casa de los Stevenson, es decir el ántes.  
**

**Disfruten la lectura** *Levanta los pulgares con emoción*

* * *

Después de varios días de no ver al conejo de pascua y faltando unas cuantas horas para la festividad de aquel ser, el padre invierno se deslizó, en medio de la noche, por uno de los túneles que había encontrado para llegar a la madriguera del canguro gruñón. Salió entre unos matorrales, terminando por caer sobre la columna del conejo que buscaba, haciéndolo casi caer sobre varios huevos, quienes se salvaron corriendo con sus pequeñas patitas, sin embargo los jarros de pintura que se encontraban frente al conejo eran inertes, así que solo pudrieron salir disparador en diferentes direcciones, manchando todo el entorno.

Velozmente el más joven se levantó de encima de amigo, el cual ahora poseía una profunda seña de enojo bajo la pintura que cubría su rostro. Después de unos instantes en el piso, gimió un poco y se quitó un poco de aquel líquido de colores, haciéndose una idea de la hiperactiva compañía que se había sentado un poco lejos de él y era mejor que siguiera alejándose, había despertado a la bestia.

-Bunny, lo siento, yo…-Trató de disculparse el menudo muchacho, mientras el conejo se levantaba y se le acercaba con toda la parte de enfrente llena de colores, a excepción de su rostro, en donde se denotaba la furia que ahora llenaba su ser; pudo haber jurado que lo ahorcaría ahí mismo, sin embargo cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para tener que mirar hacia arriba.

-Tú, maldito…-El conejo alzo el puño, listo para pulverizar a ese chiquillo, muchos de huevos deberían de ser mandados a la cascada y ser pintados de nuevo, a pesar de que casi todo su trabajo había sido hecho, aún necesitaba terminar de arreglar sus pequeñas obras maestras; sin contar la pintura que se debía detener a restregar, solitariamente, pues los huevos de piedra a su servicio terminarían arruinando más las cosas con al no tener manos.

Cuando el puño se acercó a la cara del chico de diecisiete años, que cerró los ojos al sentir que lo merecía; éste se detuvo y le dio un leve golpecito en la mejilla. Jack aun temblando y con los ojos apretados, asustado hasta la médula, se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco la respiración enojada de su acompañante, disminuía lentamente. Áster relajó su frunce al ver como el muchacho se asustaba y aceptaba la paliza que se le venía encima, justo como lo había hecho en aquel lejano año del 92. Nunca jamás volvería a hacer semejante barbarie, pensó el animal antropomorfo, así que suspiró fuertemente.

-Abre los ojos, me ayudarás a limpiar- Decretó con voz firme y aun enojada. Dirigiéndose hacia el deber y por supuesto dándole la espalda al otro. Pateó uno de los frascos hacia una roca provocando que el objeto estallara. Jack abrió los ojos al sentir el estruendo y solo pudo ver la firme espalda tatuada del conejo, alejándose entre los matorrales mientras los huevitos lo seguían como su fuera la mamá gallina. Riendo levemente corrió tras de ellos, un poco sorprendido.

Pronto vio al conejo indicando a los huevos que se metieran al agua de una gran cascada. Jack se acercó cautelosamente mientras se ponía el gorro de su sudadera y se recargada en el cayado que se encontraba en su mano izquierda.

-¿Estás enojado?- Preguntó lentamente.

-¿Enojado?, acabas de arruinar varias horas de trabajo, destrozaste parte de mi madriguera y casi me rompes la espalda con tu llegada, aun sabiendo lo poco que falta para que tenga de ir a repartir huevos y a monitorear que todo esté bien, sin contar que has roto varios de mis frascos de pintura. Claro que no estoy enojado, Frostbite- Alzó la voz reprimiendo su enojo, a punto de ir a buscar sus boomerangs y darle una paliza de verdad a ese maldito enano. Se sumió de nuevo entre los matorrales, al ver que los huevos habían entrado en el agua de colores.

El joven lo siguió guardando silencio, hasta ver como el conejo se lanzó al agua con un salto al que Frost perfectamente hubiera podido darle un diez, pero no lo hizo al estar sumido en la culpa; apretó con más fuerza su cayado y posó su mejilla en él, congelando un poco el pasto verde que se hallaba bajo sus pies.

E, Áster Bunnymund no era una persona muy tranquila, mucho menos cuando aquel elfo se encontraba a su alrededor, aunque se debe decir que éste ya era considerado como de la familia, seguía sacándolo de quicio.

El momento en que sintió que el agua lavaba su cuerpo, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, nadar en el agua fresca de su madriguera era simplemente angelical. A fuera aún estaba Frost esperándolo, pronto lo vio salir con el pelaje pegado a la piel. El conejo de pascua, siempre estricto con la presentación de sus adorados "hijitos" como salían del río, unos hacían una ordenada fila y otros jugaban entre ellos, quedando bajo la mirada severa del hombre- conejo, quien se quedó mirándolos, haciéndolos ir con sus hermanos.

Una vez verificó que todo estaba limpio, se fue entre algunos matorrales ante la atenta mirada del menor, el que corrió tras de él, provocando que su capucha volviera a su sitio en su espalda. Entre tanto, los huevos se movían hacia el lugar en donde después serían retocados por los pinceles de su maestro, quien de seguro buscaría pinceles nuevos para reemplazar los que se habían roto, saltaron alegremente sobre sus pequeñas patas al pensar en pinceles nuevos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me pegaste?- El conejo se resintió, mientras la cercanía de Jack iba aumentando la ventisca helada, intensificada por estar empapado hasta los huesos.

-Hay maneras más productivas de vengarse, además, si hacía un charco de sangre y tripas en el suelo, sería yo el que recogiera todo- Respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos y escuchando como las pisadas tras de sí se detenían, volteó su cabeza para ver al niño del grupo que ahora tenía su bastón atrapado en un fuerte agarre y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Se veía tieso como una tabla. Bunnymund se le acercó y tocó levemente su hombro.

-Sólo ayúdame a arreglar ese desastre- Exclamó señalando hacia la explosión multicolor en su zona de trabajo, en lo que corría hacia algún punto lejano en la madriguera. Jack miró su graciosa obra de arte y una leve risa salió de su boca, mientras cubría poco a poco algunos lugares de nieve, tratando de que los pequeños copos absorbieran la pintura; cuando esto estuvo hecho, ordenó a una corriente de viento para que los llevara al agua limpia en la que se había lavado el conejo anteriormente. Mientras veía como su plan era hecho con éxito, tocaba la mesa de piedra que estaba en la mitad del lugar, llenándola de escarcha que pronto flotó gracias a una ventisca, formando bellas corrientes de brillantes y suaves colores.

El conejo recién llegado y ya seco observó esto de los copos en el aire, posando después sus ojos en el joven que viajaba de aquí a allá, limpiando la pintura con su extraña técnica invernal. Admiró esto, mientras el chico se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Pero pronto se admirador se vio atrapado por una hoja oculta entre las ramas, maltratada y con algo de pintura. La levantó del suelo con cuidado y al reconocer el dibujo que se encontraba en ella dejó caer sus orejas soltando un chasquido, que no pasó desapercibido ante los sentidos de su acompañante, quien pronto se acercó con curiosidad al ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor.

Jack no entendía la actitud de su amigo; sin embargo, al ver el dibujo del conejo, una película pasó por su mente, llena de pasión, drama y romance, provocando que formara una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Parece que alguien tiene una enamorada, no rompecorazones?- Dijo el chico mientras arrebataba el objeto de las manos de su compañero y se elevaba en el viento, escapando de las dagas verdes que parecían querer atravesarlo.

-Vaya, esta chica te tiene mucho aprecio, ¡Hasta te hizo una carta!-

-¡Devuélvemelo!- Exclamó el conejo mientras saltaba para tratar de arrebatársela a la fuerza, sin embargo el joven era demasiado escurridizo y escaba de sus manos.

-"Querido Áster, a pesar de que nos hemos visto pocas veces, he logrado hacer este dibujo para ti, con la esperanza de compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde quedarte tardes enteras a mi lado; sé que estás muy ocupado, pero espero halles un poco de tiempo para leer esta pequeña carta de agradecimiento.

¿Recuerdas aquel libro que te dije estaba haciendo para mi padre?, ya casi está terminado, no estoy muy segura de que le encante, pero de seguro lograré que le guste, espero que tú también vengas a verlo, puesto que tú me has sido de gran ayuda al contarme tantas anécdotas. Estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado varios de tus huevos este año en el jardín de la escuela, a pesar de que estuve algo sola pues Mis Gertrudis tuvo que ir a cuidar a su nieta enferma y desafortunadamente no pude verte dejándolos. Espero nos veamos pronto.

Con cariño, Scarlet"

Terminó de leer Jack con una mala imitación de la voz de una mujer, volando de cabeza, quitó los ojos de la hoja y vio como Bunnymund, conejo de 1,80 cm, maestro en el arte del Tai Chi, se sonrojaba furiosamente en la tierra y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Mira nada más lo que escondías, ¿ah?, ya sabía yo que verte tan enojado siempre era por no poder estar con alguien, pobre, pobre, canguro- El conejo, ya enojado por tanta burla, dio un salto lo bastante alto como para poder arrebatarle la arrugada carta el espíritu de la nieve.

-Es una niña, idiota-

-Oh, jajaja, ya veo, así que te gustan jóvenes, ¿no?, eres todo un loquillo, querido Áster- Exclamó bulón el joven, mientras el mayor lo volteaba a ver enojado.

-Cuida tus palabras, niño- Amenazó haciendo callar la risa del muchacho, al recordar de lo que se había salvado minutos antes. Metió la carta en su equipamiento y después procedió a trabajar.

Después de ayudar a Bunny a conseguir pintura nueva y a reordenar los blancos huevos en una fila, se sentó un poco alejado, al parecer ayudaría al conejo a monitorear que los huevos llegaran sanos y salvos a su destino. El conejo pintaba como todo un maestro, bajo la atenta mirada del albino, sonrió al dejar listo otro huevo y miró hacia la fila, observando que faltaban pocos, se relajó un rato, decidiendo que dejaría estos en la casa de Scarlet, la pequeña niña solitaria y discriminada que había encontrado llorando bajo un árbol, hace ya algunos años.

No es que no deseara hacer felices a todos, tampoco es como si la pequeña hubiera tenido algo especial, simplemente, su amor por los niños lo hizo sentirse en deuda con esa pequeña pues ella siempre dejaba una carta bajo aquel árbol, dispuesta solo para él y eso era tan especial como ver la alegría de los niños corriendo de aquí para allá, tratando de encontrarlo a él y a sus huevos. Era como el cariño que poseía por la hermana menor de Jaime, el primer niño en ver a Jack Frost.

En cada uno de los cuatro huevos que faltaban, dibujó a la pequeña y a él, sin olvidarse de escribir en uno de ellos que debía seguir buscando entre el gran jardín que rodeaba la casa de la niña, se aseguraría de entregárselo en medio de la búsqueda que se organizaría en el prado cercano a la escuela de la pequeña Stevenson.

-Levántate Frost, nos vamos- Exclamó el conejo poniendo sus huevos especiales en una canasta, mientras caminaba hasta el río de huevos, los cuales estaban ansiosos de llegar a sus destinos por medio de los grandes túneles sellados por una roca que era sostenida por los huevos de roca al servicio del conejo de Pascua. El chico helado se levantó de su lugar y siguió al conejo, era impresionante ver tal cantidad de huevos de colores reunidos en un solo lugar.

-Llegó la hora, señores, ya saben cuál es su trabajo, no quiero fallos- La voz de Bunny resonó en el lugar, precedido por el sonido de las pequeñas patitas de los huevos, siendo tamborileadas contra el suelo, en forma de vítores.

El conejo mutante se giró hacia sus servidores y asintió, estos se quitaron y pronto los huevos empezaron a marchar, metiéndose en los tres grandes túneles.

* * *

**Muy bien, eso es todo, amigos, gracias por leer.**

**Agradezco los reviews, espero que mi historia les guste.**

**Bueno, nos vemos el próximo lúnes**. *Se despide alzando la mano*


	4. Viaje con el canguro de Pascua, Parte 2

**Hey, aquí Kaito informando desde el lanzamiento de este nuevo capítulo, tarde, pero seguro.**

**Antes de todo se desea aclarar que algunos personajes implicados en esta presentación, no son hechos por la misma persona que hace la historia, son parte de la gran franquicia animada cinematográfica DreamWorks.**

**Por supuesto, el que se lleve a cabo la subida de este nuevo episodio es únicamente para llevar un buen rato a quien lo guste de leer. Agradezco que dejen reviews, además de que lean la historia. Es genial sentir que a alguién le gusta lo que hago.**

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo con esta actualización.**

**Bienvenidos a " Viaje con el canguro de Pascua, Parte 2"**

* * *

Después de estar en varios lugares donde todo se llevaba a cabo con éxito, podemos ver como nuestro chicos ya casi terminan su labor. Ahora vamos con nuestro querido frostbite.

Jack permanecía escondido tratando de no congelar nada, pues sentía que él no debería estar allí en medio de la primavera, así que simplemente se limitó a tratar de no congelar nada con sus pies, en lo que Bunny terminaba.

Sintió como los arbustos se movían a su espalda y se tensó al pensar que tal vez el espíritu de esta estación lo había encontrado donde por supuesto, él no debía estar. Pero relajó sus hombros al ver que solo eran unos niños pequeños que andaban buscando huevos de chocolate equipados con pequeñas lupas. Uno de ellos traía unas gafas gruesas de marco azul y ambos traían unas gorras que tenían el emblema de un telescopio con la frase "Detectives Juveniles" bordada en letras blancas, también se podía ver la gran canasta que cargaban entre los dos.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Mat?-Preguntó el chico de gafas a su amigo.

-¡Claro que sí, Dex!, ¡Juro que escuché a ese conejo!- Reclamó el de mejillas sonrosadas y un peculiar corte de cabello, mientras miraba por su lupa.

-Pero llevamos buscando más de una hora, me duelen los brazos-

-Está bien, descansaremos aquí, deja de quejarte, cadete, ah, estos humanos- Se quejó el más bajo de los dos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su camisa de Star Trek.

-¡Oye!, tú también eres humano- Respondió su amigo mientras veía como el otro empezaba a buscar uno de los huevos que guardaban con recelo en la pesada canasta tejida. Mientras la pequeña copia del conocido vulcano escarbaba, el chico científico de pelo rojo detalló su alrededor, reparando por primera vez en el chico que los veía a unos metros, haciendo que las cejas sobre sus ojos cafés saltaran, se acomodó las gafas.

-Mat, tenemos un infiltrado-Exclamó el pequeño con su fina vocecilla, sobresaltando al os otros dos en escena.

-Saludos, terrícola, espero no quieras adueñarte de nuestro botín, porque te informo que el comandante anda por este lugar y no dudaré en chivatearlo-Saludó el de pelo negro, con la boca y las manos llenas de chocolate.

-¿Pueden verme?-Preguntó un tanto desconfiado el peliblanco, sin quitar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

-Pues no veo que seas un espíritu y pareces ser tangible, no veo porque no podamos verlo, señor- Respondió el pelirojo mientras acomodaba una vez más sus gafas en tono sabelotodo. Jack, sin mostrar aviso se acercó a ellos saltando y aprisa, eufórico de ver como más niños empezaban a creer en él. Los pequeños se dispersaron asustados, dando gritos y corriendo.

-¡Mat, está loco!-Chillo el más asustado mientras arrastraba torpemente la canasta.

-¡Ya me di cuenta, Dexter, ahora sácamelo de encima!- Vociferó el otro mientras era abrazado por el extraño chico que se acababan de encontrar; en un momento de cordura, Frost se dio cuenta de que si se emocionaba más, todo a sus alrededores, se empezaría a congelar, así que aun riendo se apartó del pequeño.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que no hay muchos niños que puedan verme- Exclamó el elfo mientras se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza, empezando a derretirse levemente con el clima. Matías y Dexter se acercaron dándole la espalda al mayor empezando a conversar con cautela.

-Huyamos, Mat, este tipo tiene algunas tuercas mal apretadas- Dijo temeroso el más alto.

-Oh, vamos, Dex, ¡no seas cobarde!, no debemos frenar nuestra caza por este bobo de pantalones cortos- Sugirió el otro, mientras regañaba a su amigo, que aunque fuera el más inteligente de la clase, temblaba como un ratón al ver una simple arañita trepando a su lado.

-¡¿Pero no viste los ojos de loco que puso?!- Contraatacó el pelirrojo utilizando sus ojos para estirar sus ojos tras las gafas, verticalmente, haciendo reír por lo bajo a su amigo.

-Claro que los ví, tonto exagerado, ¡Está bien, nos iremos!. Pero ahora, le diré a Alison que por tu cobardía no pudimos atrapar al conejo de pascua-

Jack observó sonriendo como el chico cuatroojos, saltaba sonrojado, mientras el otro lo obligaba a que dejara de negar en voz alta. Pronto su risa formó parte del ambiente, sorprendiendo a los chicos, quienes voltearon al instante. El aspirante a científico, recuperó la compostura, mientras arreglaba su camisa de cuadros rojos y su pantalón azul claro, avanzando un paso tosió.

-No nos ha dicho su nombre, señor- Exclamó cerrando los ojos, escuchando como su compañero le susurraba quedamente _Buena elección, muy buena elección_

-Esperen, ¿no saben quién soy?- Interrogó Jack, mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

-Claro que no, mundano y más vale que nos lo digas si no quieres que llamemos al comandante-Amenazó Matías.

-Bueno, pues mi nombre es Jack Frost, ¿Mat y Dex?-Respondió mientras los chicos se miraban mutuamente, para después dejar salir una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Tú?, jajaj, ¿Jack Frost?-Preguntó entre risas el más pequeño.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tú Jack Frost?, ¡Jack Frost es un viejito como de 1000 años!-Dijo el pelirrojo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¡yo soy Jack Frost!, quien sea ese del que están hablando, es un auténtico impostor- Frunció el ceño, estudiando la idea de que hasta tenía un imitador, en realidad lo entusiasmaba; sin embargo, el que fuera un viejo lo fastidiaba, ¡él tenía tan solo 302 años!.

-Ah sí, entonces demuéstranoslo, timador- Sonrió burlón el amante a Stark trek, cruzando sus pequeñas extremidades sobre su pecho. El joven padre invierno, sonrió y se concentró en crear el truco del pequeño conejo que había hecho aquella vez en el cuarto de Jaime, cuando este estaba a punto de no creer en el conejo de pascua. Las delicadas obras maestras saltaron alrededor de los niños, quienes se asombraron plenamente. Dexter tomó el conejito y acercándose a su amigo susurraron algo inaudible para el de pelo blanco, quien se limitó a sonreír, recargarse con las dos manos en su cayado.

Dexter y Matías se voltearon al mismo tiempo, el primero aún sostenía el conejo en sus manos, el cual de repente saltó hacia Jack, desconcentrando a los curiosos niños de su objetivo.

-No estamos seguros- La voz dulce del de pecas hizo que el de ojos azules perdiera su concentración, en seguida el conejo desapareció de las manos de su creador y este volteó a verlos.

-Si quieres que te creamos, debes ayudarnos a algo-Habló el pelinegro, recibiendo un asentimiento, de parte del confuso chico de 17 años en apariencia.

En otro lugar del bosque, un conejo antropomorfo de ojos verdes, con 1,85 de alto y maestro de Tai Chi; sonreía al ver como los niños eran felices al encontrar los huevos y meterlos en las canastas cafés. A lo lejos vio a varios de los niños habituales, un poco más grandes que el año anterior, junto a ellos venía otro grupo de niños más pequeños, todos con gorras en las que distinguía un telescopio y las inconfundibles letras blancas que ya se había acostumbrado a ver. Sintió como los huevos en su canasta se removían ansiosos al ver como sus hermanos eran recogidos del suelo por las criaturas de brillantes ojos llenos de ilusión y esperanza.

-Tranquilos, muchachos, será en la próxima parada- Les susurró el conejo con delicadeza, mientras se levantaba y precedía a caminar hacia en donde lo estaba acompañando el travieso guardián. Se adentró por los árboles y por fin llegó al claro en donde vio al guardián de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué haces, Frostbite?- Preguntó mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¡Conejo¡ ¿yo?, solo te he estado esperando- Respondió el otro como si nada, mientras se acercaba a su compañero – Te has vuelto muy paranoico- Le tocó el pecho mientras sonreía, el otro se cruzó de brazos.

_Tal vez eso sea cierto, debo confiar más en él_ Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras suspiraba y se disponía a crear un hueco en el suelo, para ir a la siguiente parada, o eso hubiera deseado. Milisegundos antes de tocar el suelo con su pata, el espíritu del invierno congelo con su cayado el piso, mientras empezó a volar al lado del conejo que sin poder agarrarse de nada, sintiendo como la cola se le enfriaba y gritando cosas, se deslizó por el camino congelado que estaba creando Jack.

-Hey, tranquilo, amigo-

-¡Woaahh!, cómo quieres que me…¡Oh no!- El camino lo llevó hasta una rampa de nieve, sintió la asquerosa sensación de estar volando, mientras era impulsado hasta caer en el suelo, causando que su mundo se volviera negro.

Después de unos minutos en la inconciencia, se sintió ser jalado hacia arriba.

-Ah, es muy pesado-Escuchaba aún sumido en las tinieblas.

-Tiene que ponerse a dieta con las Zanahorias, a este paso, pesará más que un elefante- A pesar de que su audición aún tenía ese pitido, logró reconocer esa voz.

-Nunca pensé que fuera así, siempre lo imaginé pequeño y adorable-

-Jajaja, si dejan de creer en él, les aseguro que así se verá- Oh sí, esa voz la reconocía, pero aún su mente estaba confusa, aquel golpe le había revuelto los sesos. De repente quienes trataban de levantaron, se detuvieron.

-Ahí está bien, hizo falta más hielo del que pensé- Pronto sintió como la presión que no había notado en su espalda se retiró y sintió como estaba suspendido en el aire, trató de mover sus extremidades, pero no lo logró, mientras escuchaba como las tres voces celebraban el haber logrado lo que querían. Más temprano que tarde, los ojos esmeraldas del conejo, empezaron a abrirse, mientras se quejaba y comenzaba a sentir como algo lo mantenía apretado. Se exaltó por este hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de más, mientras miraba en varias direcciones, hasta se fijó en sus captores, registrando al más grande con una mirada enojada.

-Jack, sácame de aquí-

-Tranquilo, conejo, estás ahí solo porque ellos lo querían- Explicó mientras señalaba a los pequeños a sus lados, el conejo relajó un poco su frunce- Y bien, chicos, ¿ahora me creen?-

-¡Si!, eres Jack Frost- Respondió riendo Mat, contagiando al chico con su alegría, haciendo que riera.

-Aunque desafíes la lógica, sí, creo que eres Jack Frost- Respondió el otro mientras alejaba de su frente uno de sus rebeldes mechones rizados, mostrándole sus dientes blancos; el padre invierno feliz de escuchar esto, empezó a volar congelando un poco el lugar. El conejo ya cansado de todo eso, recordó que aún quedaban varios lugares, en especial su segundo lugar especial.

Raudamente se movió acercando sus boomerangs a las hileras que lo mantenían cautivo, logrando su cometido.

Los niños al verlo liberado, gritaron exaltando a su nuevo amigo sobrenatural, el cual atacó casi sin pensar a su compañero guardián. Bunnymund saltó tratando de que sus patas no terminaran congeladas, seguidamente tacleó al padre invierno, ya exhausto de tantos inconvenientes.

Momentos después, el chico de albino se despertó en otro lugar así mismo su visión aún borrosa, pudo distinguir el cielo despejado entre algunos pocos árboles. Se sentó ligeramente, acariciando su cabeza, a unos pasos estaba el conejo mutante al que estaba acompañando a repartir huevos, agachado entre algunos arbustos, casi como si esperara algo. Se fijó en la canasta de huevos que chocaban unos con otros, inquietos por no haber sido recogidos aún y como el canguro acercó una de sus patas a la cesta calmando con suaves palmaditas.

Pronto se hizo presente el sonido de un vehículo acercándose, seguidamente captaron las conversaciones entre un hombre mayor, de rasgos asiáticos y vestido elegante, con una niña de unos 10 u 11 años. Alzando una ceja esperó a cualquier movimiento por parte de su acompañante, el cual se movió rápidamente, dejando sus huevos por doquier en un santiamén, justo cuando el automóvil se iba y la pequeña entraba corriendo a la mansión. Se levantó sin poder seguir a su compañero ni siquiera con la mirada, casi pensó en que si se seguía moviendo así un agujero negro se formaría, para después empezar a tragar el paisaje, la mansión, todo, incluyéndolo a él con escarcha y cayado incluidos.

-Conejo, ¡para, qué me despeinas!- Rio alzándose en el aire, comenzando a perseguirlo entre risas, logrando que casi volviera a barrer el piso con la cara de su peludo amigo, cuando este frenó de improvisto.

-¿Demasiado rápido para ti, cubito de hielo?- Preguntó el otro socarronamente mientras levantaba una piedrecita del suelo y la lanzaba a un gran balcón, al instante se abrieron las ventanas del lugar, dejando pasar a una niña que salió sonriendo. El conejo de pascua le sonrió desde abajo, haciendo que la niña, llena de emoción, volviera a entrar a la casa. Jack se aproximó al conejo y juntos esperaron la llegada de la pequeña. Al llegar, ésta se lanzó hacia su guardián preferido y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba un poco.

-Viniste…Viniste, creí que no vendrías, no quería quedarme sola de nuevo- Decía la chica con la voz ahogada.

-Nunca volverás a estar sola pequeña, tranquila- Susurraba con suavidad el imponente roedor, agachándose hasta estar a su altura, cubriéndola en un reconfortante abrazo, mostrando una vez más el centro de algodón que poseía la roca que tenía por corazón. El padre invierno, conmovido, decidió unirse a la muestra de afecto; sin embargo al tratar de acariciar el cabello de la pequeña, traspasó su cuerpo como ya le había pasado miles de veces.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, perdonen el retraso, tengo unos lunes muy ocupados, jaja.**

**Agradezco por los reviews, muchas gracias. ****Espero que sigan comentando sobre la historia.**

**Ahora, les presento la sección: PREGUNTAS. En esta sección haré una pregunta en cada actualización, los que quieran, pueden responderla en un review.**

**Y la pregunta es *Redoble de tambores*: ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más loco de tu vida?.**

**El mio ha sido cuando estaba huyendo de algunos profesores en la escuela; en compañía de otras dos amigas nos escondimos en uno de los techos para no ver la aburrida película que habían puesto en el proyector. Todo resultó muy exitoso, de hecho fue divertido pero cuando finalmente hayamos la manera de subir a ese lugar nos descubrieron por reir demasiado.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima edición.**

**Kaito Scarlet PF**


End file.
